The Seats of Power
The Seats of Power are five positions of influence held by certain beings within The House of Barry. They are extremely powerful positions that when united have the possibility to absolutely change the very foundation of the House and everyone living, or squatting, in it. When these chosen few agree on something, no single House guest can stop their will. The Seat of Barry The most powerful Seat. The Seat of Barry is the focal point of the whole house, a dynastic position coveted by all. Bartholomew J. Kramer currently holds it and thus the entire weight of the House, Chat, etc. lies on his shoulders. This position decides when streams and videos happen, what barrMotes shall be created and which shall be expunged, and is tasked with dealing with the whims of Chat. The only other known possible candidate for this seat is Alex Kramer. The Seat of Staff The seat of Order. The occupancy of the Seat of Staff is in actuality dispensable and does not need to be filled at all times. However, it is the only seat to match The Seat of Barry in power as this seat is held by one who is able to manipulate Twitch, or any such site in which the house resides, at their will. Its holder is tasked with interpreting and enforcing the laws to the common house guests and Squatters. this seat is currently held by Rina. The Seat of Art The seat of Creativity. The Seat of Art is the seat in which the head of all Good Artists reside. It, in collaboration with the Seat of Barry, control the barrMotes and all imagery appearing in the House. It completely dominates the Doodle Fort, and can bring things no other seat can into being with its endless potential. this seat is currently held by Deer. The Seat of Knowledge The seat of Insight. The Seat of Knowledge is a seat of natural being, not elected nor given, but instead chosen. The seat becomes available to the one who has seen or know all of which transpires in the House and can recount its history to newcomers. It is by far the most utilitarian seat, used to help inform Barry and give background to Hhat whenever called upon. It also has complete control over the Wiki. This seat is currently held by Nat after his master Jiminy Cricket rejected it. The Seat of Bits The seat of Opulence. The Seat of Bits is an award, a challenge, issued to all in Chat. It's position pays the rent for the House and allows the gifting of subs to any lucky squatters to be smiled upon by fate. Notable recipients are: * The True Kungfury * MechanalystTom * Rina This seat cannot be held. At least not forever. The Seat of Australia There are obscure tales of a secret sixth seat which came to be in an imaginary land. Hung from a ceiling, no one can truly hold it but it is said Gamblord knows its truth. Beware its dark power. Category:Chat Lore